


Someone That Hates To See Me Go

by florencertain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, One-Shot, Platonic Relationships Galore, Whump, batfamily, protective batfam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencertain/pseuds/florencertain
Summary: 蝙蝠家：别死Jason：/我想干什么就干什么/_____或，Jason是如何意识到他的家人想让他活着，以及他如何意识到自己也是这么想的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone That Hates To See Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113246) by [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/pseuds/AutumnHobbit). 



> 本文是AutumnHobbit的Someone That Hates To See Me Go的授权翻译。  
> （感谢我最可爱的beta - 洗衣机）  
> 作者的注释整合之后在此列下：  
> 作者说她的角色塑造可能不太好，因为她对蝙蝠家女孩子们不那么熟悉，但她又想让大家相处融洽。标题来自Gerard Way的How's It Going To Be。本文涉及详细暴力描写，以及Hurt/Comfort。

“要知道，你真的不该这样。”  
“嗯？”Jason心不在焉地回应那一小句评论，他在哥谭西区正忙着往几个匪徒的膝盖上开枪。Dick在他身后的某处，毫无疑问正用短棍揍着人，不知怎么却还能设法喋喋不休。这实在是他的才能之一。  
“就是……”Dick喘了一下。Jason听见一声尖锐的“铮”，既从通讯器里也从他背后几尺远的地方传来。“一头冲进战斗里去。”   
“噢得了吧，马戏团男孩。所有人当中最轮不到你来教育我做事张扬的问题。”Jason笑着说。他向某个混球开了一枪，那人觉得在枪战中带上撬棍会很有趣。没开玩笑。这些蠢货什么时候才能学会尊重他的扳机[1]？哈哈，这双关。  
“你可能会受伤的。”Dick说。Jason嗤之以鼻，声音大得惊到了一个匪徒。对方吓得撤退，直直往另一方向跑去。“他们也可能受伤啊。”Jason刻意说道，然后从身下开枪射中逃跑者的腿。  
他几乎能感觉到Dick毫无波澜的目光。Jason嘲笑着他伪兄弟的恼怒，挥起现在已经没有子弹的手枪打晕了最后一个匪徒，那人企图带着衣服里塞着的至少十磅毒品溜走。他转过身瞥了眼Dick，对方正从一个失去意识的匪徒身下抽回他的棍子。“我意思是，”Dick咕哝着说，“你可以更小心一点啊。我不可能永远在你身边保护你，是吧？”   
“行了行了，妈。” Jason抱怨道，Dick为自己的关心而寻的借口根本站不住脚。“我长大了，我有自己的皮夹克之类的呢。”  
“你们真可爱。”Babs听上去不为所动。“等你们什么时候开够玩笑了，第十二街有人在抢劫。”  
“这就去，美人。”Dick说，而Jason发出了作呕的声音。  
“也操你，Jason。”Babs亲切地说。Jason翻了个白眼。有时候实在是不值得跟他们合作。

 

___

“呃。嗨。我能进来吗？”Tim犹豫不决地问。他抬头望着Jason，看上去完全只有六（而不是十六）岁。  
Jason呻吟了一声。Tim那双见鬼的眼睛大到不可思议。这狗狗眼的基因一定遗传自他妈妈。Jason把门拉开了一些，然后蹭回客厅。他呻吟着栽倒在沙发上，不打算费力移开搭在脸上的手臂。  
Tim的脚步在地毯上发出轻声的闷响，然后眨眼间他不知怎么就把Jason推出了个位置给他蠢乎乎的瘦屁股坐 -- 说起来这是怎么他妈回事 -- 然后俯身望着Jason。Tim的脸只跟Jason有几寸的距离，他揭起Jason的眼皮，直直往他眼里照一束亮得刺眼的光，同时还在飞速地唠唠叨叨，这让Jason头疼（得更厉害了）。“剂量多大？你多久之前注射的解毒剂？你有最新的吗？你的血压怎样 -- 或者你测了血压吗？我带了点补给以防这里没有因为Alfred说他有一段时间没来了然后 --”   
“天啊看在……”Jason抱怨道，“Tim!”  
Tim一惊，猛地坐直身子 -- 要是在一年前，Tim现在已经跑到一个街区以外了，但他只把手收回去了一点，就像不怕失去双手似的，然后用那种汽车前照灯照射下的小鹿的眼神看着Jason。Jason仍然不明白为什么这不会深深激怒他，因为他自己肯定没打算这么平静。“我没事，行了吗？我一个小时之前打的解毒剂，以及是的我打了足够多了，是最新的版本因为是我从你们那儿偷来的。真的只是个毒藤女试图给我下毒的普通周二晚上而已，她还想下周把我介绍给她的一个罪犯朋友。我没事。你们都担心过头了。而这让你看起来一直都像是在便秘。”他加了最后一句，因为他现在显然不想那么成熟。  
Tim猫头鹰似的眨了眨眼。“噢。好。呃，谢啦，大概。”他蹩脚地补充。  
Jason嗤笑了一声。Tim的大脑明显在听到“你担心过头了”这句左右的时候就停工了，因为即使是他一般也不会觉得看上去像在便秘是一句夸赞。Tim尴尬地坐着，而Jason坐在旁边，对一切都毫不在乎，只想把这杀人植物残存的影响给睡过去。  
“我要去买早餐了。”五分钟之后Tim忽然没来由地宣布道。Jason在瞌睡中眨着眼睛，夸张地呻吟了一声。“去你妈的。”他含糊地说，然后翻过身遮住了眼睛。  
“我要多买一份薄饼。”Tim愉悦地高声说道。  
“我讨厌你。”Jason说。  
“还会买甜甜圈。”  
“Timothy，你真是残忍又邪恶。”Jason愤怒地嚷道。他在Tim的笑声中一头栽回沙发上。

 

___

“为什么……你总是非要……让我们落到这种……境地……托……头罩，”Damian低吼，在词句间隙凶狠地又踢又打。Jason可不羡慕这些匪徒的肋骨，但这并不意味着他就跟这孩子多么合得来。  
“呃，一般来说只是我作了糟糕的选择而已，”他闷声说，发射了一轮子弹、丢掉空弹夹并挥起枪打晕了一个白痴、又装上新的弹夹接着开枪，所有动作在十秒之内完成。“说起来，你那沉默寡言的父亲去哪了？”  
“和夜翼在码头。”Damian粗声粗气地回答，说着猛地一肘击上一个人的膝盖，把那人甩过肩膀。对方砸上了Damian身后的砖墙，发出一声尖细的呻吟。  
“好吧，现在看来他们追的那条线索泡汤了，所有人都在往这边来。”Jason不满地说。他把枪装回枪套，靠拳抗敌。他的弹药不足，通讯器也下线了 -- 很可能是被干扰了。四处都传来脚步声，他根据声音判断应该有许多人，就像他曾经听着许多蟑螂在他公寓的墙上爬行。他叹了口气，转身迎敌……然后跟已经挥向他的一拳撞了个面对面。现在已经来不及躲开，所以他顺着那一击的方向转身。尽管如此，他的头还是危险地一转，头盔飞了出去，而他自己砰的一声撞到了地上。嗷，他的脊椎。  
他所痛恨的那种感觉又回来了，这感觉太过熟悉，是无助的感觉，被逼到角落的感觉，还有被带着肮脏手套的手一把抓住头发拎起来、这样对方就能再次用撬棍殴打他的感觉。他的肾上腺素飙升，心脏在胸腔里飞快跳动。他努力用手把自己尽快撑起来……  
然后他听见Damian尖叫着“头罩！” 。Damian听起来破音了，这本来很可笑，但突然就完全不好笑了……事情发生得太快，他没理解发生了什么。某个东西重重砸到了他的身上，没有那么重，但足以让他刚刚才勉强开始的呼吸再次呛住。他向后倒在水泥地上的时候听见了熟悉的子弹爆破声，然后有什么热乎乎的东西溅到了他的后脑。  
Damian在尖叫。  
Jason的心脏感觉像是停住了，接着突然又变得像要跳出胸口。他在地上躺了短暂的一瞬，然后接住了那砸到他身上的东西 -- 那是Damian -- 并把Damian放到了地上。他挣扎着想知道发生了什么。又来了更多的匪徒，根本不可能辨出刚才的枪声来自哪里。Damian双眼紧闭，额头布满汗珠。鲜血从他紧紧抓着的肩膀上涌出，滴到人行道上。  
尽管这很蠢，但Jason松了一口气，因为他以为被射中的是Damian的头、肺部或者脖颈，但其实是肩部。这不意味着他会没事，子弹仍有可能射到肺、神经或是动脉，但这不是立刻会死的致命伤，所以这对他来说足够了。等安心的感觉让Jason很快冷静下来之后，愤怒立刻席卷了他的腹部，胸膛里也像是有鼓在重击。他爬到Damian身前，抽出手枪，低吼了一声然后用枪火点亮了整条小巷。在枪里的子弹用尽之后，他从某个罪犯身上偷了一把枪，继续开火。  
杀人的欲望太过强烈，他勉强才控制住自己只射腿和手臂，偶尔向肩部开枪。他唯一这么做的原因是一段极其荒谬的记忆里Bruce的面容。不久之前有一次，他非常少有地在蝙蝠洞待了一阵，而每次Bruce听到他开口说话，都莫名地显得愉悦了些，即使他说的是粗口或是辱骂。他安慰自己，Damian没有死，所以他不需要为他复仇。不过，Jason不知道他是不是真的在安慰自己，因为如果Damian死了，他不确定Bruce的存在还会有分量。  
终于，终于，所有对手都倒下了。Jason喘息着，手上的肌肉紧绷，用力抓着那把已经空了的枪，身上溅满了血迹。他缓慢而平稳地垂下枪口，看了看周围，然后再次检查了一番，确定没人还能再起来。接着他扔下枪，跑向Damian。他猛地跪到Damian身边，动作太快都蹭破了膝盖处的皮肤。  
“罗宾，嘿。”Jason用拇指和食指托起Damian的下巴。Damian呆滞无神的绿眼睛迟缓地在多米诺面具下转动，然后回望向Jason。“为我坚持住，伙计。”   
他的手在Damian的伤口上方悬了一阵，不知道该从哪开始。他小心地把Damian的手从伤处掰开。Damian的手指僵硬冰冷，与一分钟前他自己的手指十分相似。Damian小小的手上覆盖着几层新的以及干了的血迹，他平时淡褐色的皮肤有些褪色和发灰。Jason努力回想自己跟那些看似无穷无尽的匪徒打了多久……不会那么久的吧，有那么久吗？想到他的嗜血也许就是Damian活不下来的原因，恐惧让他的手微微颤抖。他把Damian从人行道上小心地抱起来，把Damian的头搁在他的脖子旁。“你能用一只手抱紧我吗？我得走出干扰范围，D。配合我一下，小家伙。”  
Damian有条不紊地慢慢把他的小手臂 -- 他依然如此、如此的小 -- 滑过Jason的脖子，搭在上面。Jason转念一想，捞起头盔，然后发射了抓升钩，向屋顶荡去。他在尽可能快的时间内由上升转换成了奔跑。作为枪械专家的不利之处是，他完全了解枪能够造成的损伤。Jason努力把注意力放在动作上，而不是想着大量失血、休克以及……  
在荡到另一房顶上的半途，他感觉Damian的手臂松了下来。Jason抓紧了Damian，稳稳抱着他，心里浮现一串咒骂。他迅速到了屋顶上，把Damian平放在地然后开始摆弄通讯器。  
“为什么，小孩？”他低吼，几乎是在对自己说，“他妈的为什么你要替我挡？”  
“本……来……会击中……你的头的，”Damian像喝醉了一样含糊不清地说，他的眼睛毫无目标地转来转去，“父亲……永远不……会从中……恢复。”  
Jason艰难地吞咽了一下，突然之间嘴里干涩，眼睛刺痛。“如果你真以为你死了他能恢复……你肯定疯了。”他噎住了，急切地试图让呼吸顺畅，抑制自己颤抖的喘息。他一拳砸上通讯器。“妈的，快连通啊。”  
“他……试……密……”  
“Babs？”Jason问道，他的声音中突然涌现了些希望。这很愚蠢，他心里的声音斥责道。永远别抱有希望。你很清楚结果如何。  
但信号变得更稳定了，接着Babs的声音清晰地传来。“头罩，我们失去联系了三十分钟。状态汇报。”  
“罗宾中枪了。他失血至少有一品脱，也可能两品脱。我需要立刻援助。”Jason厉声说道。他知道自己声音里的绝望无法掩盖，而他痛恨这样。  
他听见嗡嗡的声音。Jensen在心里骂着，如果他们又失联了他可能会打碎这个通讯器。但Babs说，“收到。黑蝙蝠和蝙蝠女孩已经在路上了，预计两分钟到达。”  
“谢天谢地。”Jason发自内心地说。“听见了吗，D？你毁了自己小小玩具士兵的形象，Steph会很开心的。”  
“Tt。”Damian的声音听起来更像是液体的汩汩声，但不知为什么，他即使在半昏半醒的时候还能一副傲慢的样子。“我不是……完全为了父亲。”  
Jason紧紧闭着嘴唇，握了一下Damian冰凉的手。Damian微弱地回握了一下。

 

___

“你完全没有防御侧面。” Jason在去洗澡的半路上，Bruce嘟囔了一句。Jason僵住了。  
“你也早上好啊，Rainbow Dash[2]。看来你仍然是个神经兮兮的混蛋跟踪狂嘛。”  
Bruce哼了一声，听起来简直像是他自己也同意这说法。Jason等了一小会，但Bruce没再说话，只是在点击着电脑。  
Jason扬了扬手，走去洗澡了。

 

___

“你不能死，知道吗？不能。”  
Jason畏缩了一下。他正奔跑着，蝙蝠女孩无力地躺在他怀里，手臂松松垮垮地搭在他的肩上，她的手不断往下滑。  
“有……有时候，你让我能继续下去。很多时候。提……提醒我，”Steph含糊不清地说。Jason试着无视她的话，即使他其实认真听着她该死的每一个字。她说的话没有逻辑，但某种意义上来说她说的话却又有些道理，并且讲话意味着她还有意识，而有意识则意味着她还没有死。  
“有时候我想放弃，让Bruce滚一边去。很多时候。”Steph颤抖地轻轻哼了一声，跟Jason靠的更紧了些。她的脸靠在Jason的脖子旁，冷得让Jason战栗。  
“但……你还在这。还在战斗，就算他抛下了你。跟……跟你说你不够好。”她的声音越来越微弱，这让Jason心里冒出一长串脏话，有些词他都不记得自己还知道。“但你够的。够好。你……你帮助别人。他们爱你。B……也爱你，你知道吗？”她听上去喘不过气，而且十分悲伤。“他对我就从来没这样。”  
Jason吞下一声呜咽。“别自欺欺人了，金发小美女。”他哽咽道，一边跑一边感到腿在发疼，肺在燃烧。“他在表现出爱的时候差劲得要命，但他以他一团糟的方式爱着我们所有人。现在依然爱着。尽管他不会做些正常人会做的事，比如说偶尔给你打个电话，但如果你离我们而去，他依然会受重创。”Steph嘶哑地在他耳边笑起来，她的呼吸暖暖的。Jason继续奔跑，胸腔里涌现出熟悉的跳动着的希望。这希望被他遏制了太多次，几乎不复存在，虽微弱，却在逐渐变得更强烈。  
“你知道什么让我能继续下去吗？怨恨。也许还有Dick愚蠢的电影之夜，和你笨蛋男朋友那十加仑的咖啡跟讽刺评论，以及小崽子对充气城堡的热爱。那个你给他的城堡。你让我继续，蝙蝠女孩。而且你不会死，因为我同样也需要你来让我继续下去。”Jason低头看了眼 Steph左腿上的止血带。她的腿几乎被撕成了碎片。他抬头望向远方闪着光的微小灯火，那灯火逐渐靠近，将他们两人领向安全之处。前门。窗户。Tim房间那盏每每开到晚得吓人的时刻的台灯。“所以闭上嘴，让我还你个该死的人情，救你一命。”  
Steph安静地呼吸。“好。”她轻声说。她把头靠在他的脖颈旁，不再说话。但她继续呼吸着，而Jason在头盔内流下了泪，因为她见鬼的揭露了很多，他们都知道的。她会活下去。她会一直一直活下去。

 

___

“你们每一个人都见鬼的蠢得要命。完全没有一点保护自己的意识。”  
Jason畏缩了一下，努力躺着不动。虽然Alfred在斥责他，但他在缝合Jason侧颈的伤口时尽可能地轻柔平稳。说实话，Jason仍然不太确定自己到底是怎么受的伤。估计是在他转头时有人设法穿过他头盔和夹克领子之间细微的缝隙划到了他。没有伤到颈静脉，谢天谢地，但伤处流血流得很厉害……他承认自己有些被吓到了，拽着自己回到了家[3]。当时他其实离这里只有几个街区的距离，这倒不坏。Jason基本上是爬进蝙蝠洞的，Alfred见到他的时候正准备给其他人送夜巡后的点心。Jason从未见过Alfred掉过托盘。这挺烂俗的，但不知怎么并不像本该有的那么好笑。  
“你见鬼的在想什么，Jason少爷，”Alfred还在责备着他，Jason不认为自己听过Alfred说过这么多粗口……从来没有。“一个人去跟企鹅人打。”  
“不知道，可能因为我是成年人，智商比普通三年级小孩要高？”Jason小声抱怨。  
“这还有待观察。”Alfred的声音紧紧绷着。“你有可能会死。  
Jason在心里呻吟了一声。别又是这个。“Alfred，我经历过更糟的！”他恼怒地说，没来得及考虑这句话有多明智。  
Alfred的手在Jason的脖子上顿住了。Jason张大双眼。操，取消，退格，错错错……  
“Jason. Peter. Todd.”Alfred缓慢地说。Jason听见了对方语气中的愤怒，他的心跳因慌乱而飙升。他努力望向Alfred的方向，但他侧躺着，所以这有点困难。当Jason确实瞥见Alfred的神情，他畏缩了一下。Alfred看上去极为愤怒，但同时又很受伤，这让Jason的心脏刺痛。他一直、一直对伤害Alfred最为愧疚，因为在这个家中，很可能是Alfred最无条件地爱着其他人。Jason艰难地吞咽了一下。“对不起。”他避开Alfred 的双眼咕哝了一句，声音轻得几乎听不到。  
他身后传来一声沉重的叹息，接着一只温柔的手埋进他的头发里，抚过他的头侧。Jason既感激又愧疚，Alfred比他好太多了，如此简单就能原谅他人。他靠向Alfred，感觉自己有些可鄙，但他对此并没有在意到从这触碰中抽离的地步。  
“Jason少爷，我不知道你注意到了没有，但我们都很开心你能与我们在一起。我们不希望你受伤……也不希望失去你，尤其不希望因单挑这种无脑又愚蠢的举动而失去你。当然，这不是因为你做出了一些像独自出战这样无脑又愚蠢的举动。要知道，你不需要独自抗下全世界。”   
Jason叹了口气。“我知道，Alfie。”他扯出了一个虚弱的微笑，抬头望向Aflred。“习惯使然。”  
Alfred叹息着最后一次抚过他的头，然后小心地把手从他的发间抽出来。“我知道的，孩子。我太清楚了。”

 

___

那爆炸声响极大，而且热得难以置信，Jason一开始感觉自己在耳鸣。他躺在压抑窒闷的瓦砾中，头晕目眩。他没感觉哪个部位有特别严重的疼痛，但他也没法动弹。他的胸口压着什么，将他压在地上。他几乎呼吸不了，也看不见什么，烟太浓了。他前方大约二十英尺的地方有一条碎石间的缝隙，他能从中看见闪烁的光亮，星光与路灯混在一起。那光亮很美，朦朦胧胧让他联想到圣诞树。他看着亮光，有一瞬失神。  
“--罩？头罩！说话啊，该死的！”是Barbara。他想不起来上次她这样对他发火是什么时候的事了。  
“嗷。”Jason沙哑地说。Babs在另一边刺耳地吸了口气。他能听见键盘在嗒嗒作响。  
“头罩，哥谭警局已经在路上了。你得离开那里。”她又回到了高墙之后，控制住了自己的慌乱，回到了她公事公办的声音。Jason讨厌那个声音。  
“……如果我不想呢？”他最后说道，几乎是在自言自语。  
寂静。Jason知道那是正在聚集的风暴。他感觉对方随时会喊叫起来。我失去了双腿，而我没有放弃。你不能这样对Bruce、Dick和其他人。你真是个自私的混蛋，你不许放弃。懦弱，自私，破碎。活该。不值得回到世上。  
“Jason。”  
他眨了眨眼，困惑地环顾四周，直到他意识到那是Barbara又说话了。现在她的声音不再像政治家般。“起来。”  
Jason吞咽了一下。他改变自己的姿势，试着站起来。他不知道自己被压在了什么下面，只知道那东西很重，重得要命，他用力撑了整整两分钟，又气喘吁吁跌回了地上。“我做不到。”他低声说。  
“你可以的。你必须做到。”Jason光躺在原位，努力地让自己喘上一口气。Babs又向他发火了。“他妈的，Jason，我没法来救你！你不能又这样。我没法来救你，Bruce也没法来，所以他妈的给我起来，救你自己！”  
Jason能见到火焰在扩散，离他越来越近。令人作呕的热浪已席卷而来。  
“你敢这样对我。你敢。别让我不得不告诉他们你放弃了。起来，见鬼的，站起来！”   
Jason翻了个身，趴在地上，背对着原先视野中的天空。以他的身高，在这狭小的空间移动十分费劲，但他还是设法转了过来。他把脚往后甩，踢到了一块破旧的木板，他感觉那可能是一扇门。那门给他在下方开出了一条路。他在一块金属板旁弯起身子。他一边踢一边打，一点一点往外走，全程又咳又喘。某一刻他很确定自己的手套被烧穿了，过一会可能会疼，但在一路踢着打着松着废墟之后，他终于出来了。他往前爬了几英尺，然后匆忙站起来，向着旁边的楼以最快的速度跑过去……事实证明并不是很快，因为他在嘶嘶地尖锐喘息，同时他感觉肺被挤压着。他能听见警笛逐渐靠近。Babs在这几分钟里一直在他耳边喃喃着温和鼓励的话语。对于她来说这行为有些奇怪，但Jason不打算深究。  
他到达了那栋楼的底层，想发射抓升钩来上屋顶，但在能按下按钮之前就爆发出了一串咳嗽，咳得弯下了腰。他咳得停不下来，努力想呼吸的时候感觉自己的心跳锤击着肋骨。  
“Jason？坚持住，他马上到了。”Babs突然说话。尽管Jason的精力正放在不要窒息上，但他还是僵住了。这次她叫了谁来目睹他的惨状？  
他并没有机会好奇多久，因为有什么东西撞上了他，在他能考虑要不要拔出枪或者揍人之前，他的头盔就被扯掉了，接着有一只手捧着他的头，另外有一只手臂紧紧环住他的背。  
“没事了，没事了，”Dick低声说道，像诵经一样一遍又一遍重复。他字面意义上地前后摇着Jason，用手安慰地抚着Jason的头发。Jason明白Dick需要这样，他也很感激，但求求他能不能停下？  
Dick终于抽开身子，一边撑着Jason大部分的身体重量一边上下扫视。“别担心。我会把你带回你的安全屋，然后我们就给你弄点氧气，好吗？”  
Jason痛苦地吞咽了一下。“……蝙蝠洞就行。”  
Dick瞪大了面具后的双眼。“……真的吗？你确定？”他掩饰不住语气中的希望，而Jason翻了个白眼。“近一点。”他耸耸肩，沙哑地说。Dick笑了。

 

___

“你……不需要的。帮我。”  
Cass像平时一样安静。她在银色被子下蜷成一团，只有一小部分脸和床尾处的脚踝露了出来。Jason坐在床边，正小心地用绷带将Cass搭在他大腿上的脚固定住。  
“哎，由于这附近只有我在，你没资格质疑我的医疗水平。”Jason说。他的话尽管尖锐，语气却比较欢快，因此不至于伤人。Cass跟他年龄相仿，也许还比他大一点，但他直到不久前才见到她。尽管如此，她已经在他的心中划下了一条非常严格的界线。  
其实，每个家庭成员在他心里都有这样一条线。Dick基本能忍受所有事，除非关系到他的弟弟们。Alfred也差不多是这样。Damian对任何面向Dick或Bruce的侮辱都反应激烈（对Talia的也一样）。Tim的话，他完全不知道，而这让他有些害怕。Cass，直白些说，对他的破事毫无容忍。他曾试着惹怒她，但这就是不会在她身上发生。也许因为她阅人的能力太强了，轻易就看穿了对方。再加上，他对Cass的了解程度也不到能让他真正讨厌她的地步，而且她已证明自己是一位厉害的战士，一位能干的人。Jason对Bruce那现已不分明的怨恨不应放到在她身上。Cass很明显敬仰着Bruce，而Jason不太情愿地承认，Bruce也很明显敬仰着她。Jason偶然有几次见到过他们一起行动，这让他好奇如果Bruce只有女儿，会不会成为一个更好的父亲……（尽管Steph很可能会不同意）……并且，奇怪得很，这让他自己想要一个亲生的女儿。当然了，这十分可笑，但也寻常得很。

总之，他们此刻在Jason的公寓里，因为这里更近些。Jason自从被几个明显磕货磕过头的毒贩子拦路抢劫之后，他的大脑就有点转入了自动驾驶模式。其中有个人拿刀往Jason背后捅去，Cass躲过另外三人，踢掉那人手上的刀，但她自己却被其他人撞倒了。有一瞬间她消失在那堆纠缠在一起的毒贩中间。Jason向天开了一枪来吓退毒贩，不过还是迟了一步，因为Cass的脚脱臼了，身上带了几块淤青，脸颊上还有一道长长的划伤。他心里对此有些过意不去，不过这就是他提出帮她处理伤处、还让她坐上他的床的原因。  
他裹好了绷带，小心地把她的脚搭在枕头上。“你有没有告诉他们你今晚不回蝙蝠洞了？”  
Cass无声地摇头。她咬着手指甲旁的肉刺，大眼睛若有所思地望着他。  
Jason叹了口气。“行吧。那我去说。”他从床上站起来。“你饿不饿？”  
Cass点头。Jason又叹了口气，往厨房走去。他一边弯腰打开冰箱，一边用另一只手推了一下耳朵上的通讯器。“嘿，神谕？”  
“嗯？”  
“你能不能告诉B，Cass没事但她今晚不回蝙蝠洞了？”  
Jason正看着他冰箱悲哀的内容物，另一端的打字声停了下来。“她跟你在一起吗？”Babs听起来十分随意，反而在某种方式上让Jason知道她其实很惊讶。  
“是啊，”Jason叹道。他从冷冻柜里挖出一袋冷冻牛肉条，又抓出一包不新鲜的墨西哥卷饼皮和一包装在密封袋里的芝士，然后用脚关上了门。  
“……我会告诉他的。玩得开心。”Babs说。Jason在她关掉通讯时翻了个白眼。他把牛肉塞进微波炉里解冻，接着拿起一罐蔬菜。几分钟后，他端着满满一盘临时拼凑的菲希塔卷（算是吧）晃回了房间。Cass仍然坐在床上，但背对着他，正沉思着端详他放纪念品的架子 -- 他的头罩，他的轮胎，他与布鲁斯的那张合照。他脸上发烫，为自己忘了把这架子藏起来或移个位置而生气。  
“你表现得像……像我们对你不重要。”Cass不带感情地说。她看向他，他试图怒视Cass，而她不以为然。她甚至没有再说其它的话，但她用眼睛说，你骗不了谁。  
Jason叹息。他把盘子放在床上，拿起一个卷饼咬了一口。“是啊，我喜欢偶尔被提醒一下自己曾有过什么。”他一嘴食物，耸了耸肩含糊地说。“挺蠢的，但你已经知道这个了。”  
Cass轻哼了一声，爬到盘子旁也拿了个卷饼。“不蠢。”她说。“……至少，在这方面上。”她带点小聪明地笑了。他勉强报以一个不太真心的笑。  
“要知道，他也这样。”安静了一会之后，Cass说道。Jason不解地抬头望向她。“嗯？”  
“表现得好像他……不关心。因为他害怕这样。”  
Jason吞咽了一下，嘴里发干。  
“他也蠢。”Cass深思着说，然后把手指上沾到的一点酱汁舔掉了。她向Jason挥了挥手，像在让他靠近些。Jason谨慎地照做了，她的姿势令他十分不安，简直觉得她要袭击他了。  
然而，Cass探过来，在他脸颊上印下了一个吻。“我爱你们两个，因为你们蠢得很。对于重要的事情。”  
Jason用力眨着眼。Cass并不掩饰她的爱意----至少，对他们这些家庭成员的爱意----但这还是很有冲击力。对他来说，听到别人向他表露爱意是一大难事，这事的困难程度从没减少一分，而他不知道为什么。也许他害怕他们在骗他。也许他更害怕他们说的是真的。  
“……你不是世界上最糟的姐姐。”他最后不经大脑地说道。Cass笑了。

 

___

目前Jason这一周毫无疑问过得很糟。鉴于他现在被捆着手悬空吊在满是人贩子的仓库中央，脚离地三英尺，手臂已经丧失了知觉（尽管如此，他的肩膀仍有感觉，并在大声抗议这扭曲的姿势），而且还有些蠢货打手一直在揍他。用棒球棍。他对此既感激又不感激，因为一方面这不是撬棍，但另一方面这打在他的脊椎上感觉毕竟不怎么好。噢，他还被拍卖给了哥谭帮派中最高的出价者。恰巧这地方有很多人恨他。  
情绪上来说，他其实感觉还行。相比下他主要是恼怒至极。这些家伙显然有着什么大计划，之前他们以为他昏迷的时候啰啰嗦嗦地说要向全城广播，宣布他被吊在仓库里，看谁愿意出最高价要他。事实证明，他们算上了与他们竞争的其他帮派、各种贩人的“企业”、几个有钱的哥谭渣滓、小丑以及哥谭警局。他们没提到蝙蝠侠，因为很明显蝙蝠侠对此没有兴趣。  
Jason摇了摇头。他们不了解Bruce，他们也不了解他。尤其是因为，他们除了时不时打他之外没把任何一点注意力分到他身上。他现在已经推断出这条吊着他的绳子并没有为防止他摇摆而固定住，所以他相信必要时自己可以摇荡起来。会疼得要命，但如果事情发展到这一步的话他能这么做。他还仔细注意了周围的环境，很明显这间仓库是这伙人的大本营，因为到处都放着各式物件。不同的工具，放在他视线范围内其中一张桌子上的那罐汽油，以及摄影器材。他们抓住他的时候摘掉了他的头盔，拿走了他的枪，还脱掉了他的靴子和护甲，他只剩下面具、身上那件严重磨损的短袖还有裤子。这不太惬意，因为外面寒彻骨髓，而仓库是透风的。有几个人贩子在空桶里生了火，挤在一起取暖。另外，他的嘴还被管道胶带封住了。  
大概一小时前他们就把消息播了出去，他也听见了他们跟别人在电话里谈判。他非常不情愿地承认，冷汗已经开始从他背后一滴一滴地流下。他发自内心地希望神谕已经意识到他的跟踪器不在线上或是听到了那广播的什么风声，现在大家想好了计划，正在来的路上。加把劲啊，大家，他一边默默祈求着，一边绝望地扫视周围。证明我是错的。请证明我是错的。  
仿佛是回答他似的，有什么东西伴随着微小的咔嗒声落到了地上，接着忽然仓库里就全是刺激性的烟雾。Jason眼眶湿润，既因为烟中的化学物质也因为他感到如释重负 -- 那个装置是罗宾武器库里的。匪徒们一团混乱，一边干呕一边胡乱挥舞着武器，搜寻他们几乎看不到的敌人。  
“把大家伙拿出来，”有人喊道。Jason猛地抬起头，疼痛火焰般烧上他的脖颈，但他对此并不在意，因为他听到了板条箱打开的声音。他能勉强地辨出某个蠢货端着机枪的轮廓。操，这很不妙 -- 这些家伙看不见什么，但凭机枪的射速他们不需要看得清楚，而蝙蝠家护甲的硬度不足以挡住这样大口径的枪射出来的子弹。他需要做点什么，越快越好。他开始摇晃，起初十分缓慢，肩膀燃烧的剧痛让他畏缩。那些人看起来没在注意他，所以他继续着动作。天窗破裂开来，（目前在哥谭的）大家都来了 -- Bruce，Dick，Tim和Damian。端着机枪的那人立刻开始往高处的过道上猛射子弹。蝙蝠们分散开来，以更好地掩护自己。Jason终于有了足够多的动能，他猛地用那条自己十分确定没骨折的腿踢上了放在桌沿的燃气罐。罐子飞了出去，落进了那些人之前生着火的桶里。一开始的小火轻而易举就窜到了之前的四倍大。匪徒四散，除了那个端枪的人，他一边发射子弹一边急转身。  
Jason做好了心理准备，但他还是在第一颗子弹撕穿腿部时痛喊了出来。  
第四颗子弹撕穿胸口，截断了他的喊声。  
在很长很吓人的一段时间里他无法呼吸，眼前忽明忽暗。他感觉失去了平衡，接着感到自己在下坠。当他确实撞到混凝土时，他几乎有些惊讶。这撞击强迫他的手臂落了下来，令他的肩膀疼得要命。这疼痛与他全身其余部位一抽一抽的灼痛相比就不算什么了。他觉得自己脸上有因疼痛而流出的眼泪。如果他的嘴没被胶带封住，如果他不是正拼命试图呼吸，也许他会呜咽出声。他嘴里全是血 -- 这已经很吓人了 -- 但因为胶带的缘故，他没法靠咳嗽来清出呼吸道里的血。他试着移动抽疼着的手臂和肩膀，想抬手到嘴边撕下胶带，但他做不到。动到那只骨折的手臂所产生的疼痛让他一时停下了呼吸，双眼紧闭，尽量让自己颤抖的身体躺着不动，等待迅速蔓延的黑暗消去。他的手仍被绑着，显然刚才发生的事弄断了吊着他的绳子。  
Jason在淹没他的疼痛中尽他所能地紧紧闭着眼，疼得叫了出来，与此同时他的身体剧烈抽搐着。他能意识到的只有血浓烈的铜味，因自己身体绝望地渴求氧气而不断增长的恐慌与肾上腺素，以及尖锐、消耗心力又无处不在的疼痛。  
爸，求你了。救我。他意识模糊地在心中乞求道。  
突然有什么碰到了他，一把将他攥住。他的身体几乎在他还没决定的时候就反抗了起来。他剧烈地挣扎，试图躲开 --   
“头罩，是我！Jay！”是Dick。Jason忽地放松下来了一点，但身体仍然僵着。他什么都看不见，意识正迅速地消退。他模糊地感觉有手在匆忙撕扯胶带，动作因慌张而有些笨拙。胶带从他嘴上撕了下来，他感到刺痛，但肺里那像是要挤碎他的压迫感比这个更糟一些。在胶带离开嘴的瞬间，他的背就拱了起来，开始又咳又吐。他很确定血喷得到处都是，但他咳得停不下来，而且疼得要命。他感到有手把他翻到了侧躺的姿势。压迫感减轻了一点，他得以嘶哑地深深吸上一口气。他又战栗了一下，然后终于像抽去骨头似的瘫软了下来，所有的斗志都溜走了。他被翻回了仰躺着的姿势，颈后有一只手撑着他的头。“Jay，睁开眼睛。努把力，看着我。”  
“Todd，立刻睁开眼睛！”Damian平常急促的声音尖锐又刺耳。  
“见鬼，Jason！”突然他的身侧燃起火烧般的疼痛，让他一窒。他的眼睛自作主张，颤抖着睁开了。Dick撑着他，Tim和Damian都俯身用他们并不算多大的重量压着他身上的两处弹孔。另外两处枪伤都在他的腹部，还在以吓人的速度往外渗血。他的衣服已经浸透了血，粘在皮肤上。他在发抖，尽管他感觉自己要融化了。他头向后靠上Dick的手臂，晕得不行。  
朦胧中，他半闭着的眼睛看见Damian猛地回头，焦急地大喊“父亲！”。Jason忽然模糊地意识到了拳头击打身体的声音。几乎在他辨出来的同时，这声音就停止了，突然间蝙蝠侠就站在了他的身边，像瞬移过来的一样。  
在Jason心里某一小处原始的地方，他想逃开，想爬离，就像他又变回了十二岁，手上拿着卸胎棒，在漆黑的小巷里被当场抓住。但他太累了，已经不想从Bruce身边逃开，尤其是现在。尤其当Bruce脸上有着永不应该有的神情，他看起来迷失又无助，仿佛他的世界正在崩塌。Jason张开嘴，也许是想沙哑地挤出一句“对不起”，但Bruce尽可能温柔地把他从Dick的怀里抱了起来 -- 即使如此，Jason仍咬紧牙关，发出了一声呜咽。Bruce随即在不太会弄痛Jason的前提下尽快迈起步伐。他轻轻地把Jason的头拢到他的下巴和脖颈间，戴手套的手抚过Jason的头发。“Jay，坚持住。”  
奇怪的是，父亲的存在抚慰了Jason。他把额头靠在Bruce的脖子旁边，失去了意识。  
不知为什么，也不知是怎么做到的，但他在很可能正一路高速冲回蝙蝠洞的车里醒了过来。也许不算是真的自己醒来 -- 他们大概是颠簸了一下，而他的那些伤口非常不高兴。他猛地惊醒，呛在嗓子里的叫声更像是汩汩的声响。Dick的脸立刻出现在了他的视线之中，他的大哥有哭过的痕迹，但努力尝试着向他露出了一个并不太成功的微笑来安慰他，同时一手抚过他的头发。Jason意识到他的头枕在Dick的腿上。他还感觉有人紧紧抓着他的手。他迟缓地把目光移向了左侧，看见Damian正攥着他，多米诺面具上发光的镜片睁得大大的。他猜Tim是用力压着他腹部的人。一句嘶声的咒骂证实了他的猜测。“B，全浸透了。”Tim咬着牙说道，声音紧绷着。  
Jason感觉到了熟悉的失血症状 -- 复活之后他更加痛恨这个。当你的意识开始滑入虚无，但你的大脑意识到正在发生的事之后又将你拉了回来，回到了惊慌、恐惧与脆弱之中。你感到如此寒冷，如此疲惫，平常你可以遏制住的不安与不确定全都悄悄爬了出来，像靠墙而上的手，越来越近，直到扼住你的咽喉。你的心脏试图抽取并不存在的氧气，因跳动得太快而感觉像要炸开。他试着抬手，想把之前咳出来的血从脸上抹掉 -- 残留的血又黏又痒，闻起来让他想吐 -- 但他没有力气。他的手跌了下来，落到大腿上。  
他清楚濒死的感觉。他抑制过自己对大限将至的恐惧 -- 说实话，他觉得他在死过之后一定得了疑病症[4]，因为他曾有过在几乎没受什么伤的情况下感觉自己快要死了的经历。但这次……这次是真的，而他很清楚。主要是因为他如此疲倦。尽管他害怕入睡，与此同时他想要入睡的欲望也胜过一切……这次，他不想醒来了。  
“Jay？”Dick问道，声音慌乱地升高了一个八度，并且非常焦急地用手捋了一下Jason额前的头发。Jason意识到自己全身都在颤抖，他的呼吸急促而微弱，越来越轻。  
这是关于此事最糟的地方：他有生以来第一次真正抱有了一丝希望，他希望只要自己保持现在的步伐，事情会变得更好。他不配得到家人的宽恕。如果他对自己诚实的话，他从来都不配。但他们一直没有放弃他，即使在他为此憎恨他们的时候都没有。他们在这里，试着救他，尽管是他自掘的坟墓，活该躺在里面。  
（哈。好笑。不，不好笑。）  
“没关系的。”他嘶哑地说。三人的头都猛地抬起，睁大眼望向他。“没关系的，大家。”Jason艰难地吞咽了一下。他伸出舌头舔了舔，想润湿嘴唇，却以沾到铜味的血告终。他合上眼睛。“你们尽力了。没事的。”  
他听见头顶Dick的呼吸颤抖了一下，而Damian把他的手抓得有点太紧了。Jason几乎没有感觉到。  
“不，不是。”Tim有些破音。  
“我……”Jason在他能做到的范围内尽量深吸了一口气。这样做还是很疼，但奇怪的是这疼痛十分遥远。不过，他需要说这个，需要把这话说出来。他不能在死的时候还让他们以为他依然恨着他们。“对不起。我以为……”疼痛忽地燃起，他的心脏像是略过三拍似的，跳动得太快了，而他一时说不出话来。他艰难地吞咽了一下，努力抑制住一阵战栗。“以为伤害你们就能让我好起来，但是不能。对不起。”  
他向他们投去模糊的目光。Tim的肩膀在颤抖。对方很明显在之前的什么时候就把面具取了下来，因为他的蓝眼睛清晰可见，泪水正从脸颊滑下。Tim咬牙抽噎着，更用力地压住Jason的伤口，呼吸声十分刺耳。Jason本应畏缩一下的，但他现在几乎感觉不到了。说也奇怪，Tim的按压反而让Jason感到安心。Damian没有哭 -- 这Jason倒能看得出来 -- 但Damian的小身体绷得紧紧的，而且Jason知道自己的手被他死死攥着。Dick很明显在流泪，但没有发出声音。Jason能感觉到他兄弟的眼泪砸在他的脸上 -- 天啊，他的生活真的变成了一部肥皂剧。不过，Dick的手一直在稳稳地轻抚他的头，而这感觉实在太好了，如果闭上眼睛的话，他几乎能想象得到这是他母亲的手在他睡前这样摸他的头。  
“B?”Jason低声说。他看不见Bruce。Bruce正在驾驶，从他这个角度只能看见对方被手套覆盖的指节紧紧扣在方向盘上。“爸？”他有些破音。  
车突然转向一侧，Dick伸出一只手笼住Jason，防止他滑到地上。在这个过程中，Dick不小心动到了Jason骨折的手臂，Jason没来得及阻止自己发出痛苦的叫声。不过，疼痛倒是稍微将他拉回现实，让他的思维更清晰了些，也让他更能察觉到周围发生的事。  
“Bruce，他妈的怎么回事！”Dick吼道，声音十分愤怒，尽管听起来仍有哭过的痕迹。他保护性地把Jason紧紧搂在怀里。  
“他撑不到蝙蝠洞了。我们去Leslie的诊所。Bruce低吼道，他声音中的颤抖差点让Jason当场原谅了他。是差点。  
Bruce把驾驶座转了过来，面向他的儿子们。他向Jason探过身，但在Dick护住Jason时停下了。Jason很感动，真的……但他同时也快要死了，他想要他的父亲。Jason向Bruce虚弱地伸出手，Dick再怎样也没法阻止Bruce紧握住他的手，仿佛这一点点力度能维持Jason的生命。不过话又说回来，说不定真的能。  
“爸。”Jason祈求道，声音几不可闻。  
“怎么了，Jason？”  
“……爱你。”Jason轻轻呼出一口气。“爱你们所有人。”  
他听见Bruce的呼吸卡了一下。这不对，这全都不对。他试着睁开眼睛，想看Bruce一眼。他的眼睛只能勉强睁开一条缝 -- 但他看见了他爸，只不过有些朦胧。连着披风的面罩被摘下了，Bruce灰色的眼睛湿漉漉的。有一只粗糙又温暖的手轻轻滑到了他的脸旁，捧上他的脸颊。  
“Jay，我也爱你。”Bruce低声说，有些颤抖和含糊，但发自内心，如此地真诚。“很爱你。”  
Jason微笑起来 -- 发自内心的、明亮的罗宾的笑容。尽管他像死人一样苍白虚弱，但这笑容依然发着光。他能感觉到车开始减速，即将停下，但现在都没有关系了。他说了需要说的。他终于，终于不再抗争，合上眼让意识滑进了惬意且没有疼痛的宁静中。

 

___

他猛地醒了过来，就像他还很小的时候，想起当天是他的生日一样，那时他的生活还没变糟，他还期盼着这些事。他感觉像被货车撞了……但奇怪的是，他也还算感觉不错。温暖，安全，舒适，虽然疲倦却醒着。身体有点疼，有点奇怪的僵硬感，但轻飘飘的。他睁开干涩的眼睛，第一眼看见的是熟悉的灰泥天花板，上面到处都有裂缝和污迹。Leslie的诊所。他试着吞咽，但因为某些原因感觉十分困难。他眨了眨眼。他的眼睛又干又难受，但当他试着抬手揉眼睛时，疼痛窜上了他的手臂。他畏缩了一下，小心地把手放下了。  
他把头稍微转向一侧 -- 感觉不太舒服，因为他的喉咙里有奇怪的拉扯感，一抽一抽地疼。Bruce在他旁边的椅子上睡着了，头枕在Jason手臂旁边。Jason意识到Bruce的手握着自己的手，手上的汗意味着他已经握了很久。这让Jason有些不适。他把自己被握着的手尽量张开，然后捏了一下Bruce的手。  
Bruce立刻僵住了。Jason忍不住露出了微笑。他看着Bruce抬起头望向他。Bruce脸上的神情有些奇怪，这让Jason心里紧张地翻搅起来。他感觉自己正被审视着。他局促不安地动了一下身体 --  
忽然Bruce站了起来，真正压到了Jason身上 -- Bruce在拥抱他，Jason过了一会才意识到这点。Bruce不知怎么既能紧紧抱住Jason，又完全没有弄疼他。Bruce的头埋在Jason的肩上，而Jason十分困惑。他想问Bruce到底他妈的在干什么，但他没能成功，因为不知什么原因他说不了话。  
Bruce温和地抚过他的头发。Jason眨了眨眼，还是很困惑，但这感觉还蛮好的，奇怪的好。他不太确定该作何反应。  
Bruce直起身，伸手环住他的脸。“Jason。”他轻声说。他听起来如释重负，这一个字带了如此多的情感，令Jason一惊。不能说话这点让他十分受挫，他又试了一次，但刺激到了喉咙，他有些被噎到了。这引起了胸腹位置的疼痛，虽在忍受范围之内但依然尖锐，让他的身体畏缩了一下。  
等Jason终于能透过眼中因疼痛而蒙上的泪水看清楚时，他见到Bruce脸上带着一种备受折磨的神情。“Jason，要动的话尽量小幅度一点。你喉咙插管了。”  
Jason瞪大了眼。他动了动一边的手臂 -- 就是之前疼的那只，他觉得肯定插着静脉注射 -- 接着又试了试另一只手。他骨折的右手被固定在某种支架里。Jason没有听从Bruce的劝告，他把右手抬到脖子旁边，手指抚过下颌骨的位置 --  
然后在仅仅往下几英寸的地方碰到了脖子里某个坚硬的塑料物体。  
他一定是掐住了自己的喉咙或是别的什么，因为他下一件意识到的事就是Bruce正一手攥着他的手腕，另一只手撑着他的下巴。Jason眼睛大睁着，猛地对上了Bruce的目光。  
“Jason，我需要你冷静下来。”Bruce说，声音是他们当中有人受伤时他总会用、直到现在也一直在用的那种愚蠢的安慰语调。这语调曾让Jason气得不行 -- 现在也有点让他生气，但他很不情愿地承认这语调也非常有效，他的手松了一些，足够让Bruce缓缓地把他的手从喉管旁边拉开，再轻轻搭回他身旁。Bruce的手又一次放到了Jaso头侧，拇指轻抚他的头发。“你记不记得发生了什么？”  
忘记自己中了四枪还是比较难的 -- 也很难忘记你即将死在家人怀中的感觉，至少当时像是这样的 -- 所以是啊。Jason记得。他小心地点了点头。  
Bruce看起来很惊讶。“好。这很好。呃……在你失去意识的几分钟之后我们就把你送进来了。Dick，Tim，Leslie和我，我们给你尽快做了手术，成功给你止血了。不过……不太容易。有几次你的情况都非常危急，而手术结束之后……”Bruce肉眼可见地吞咽了一下。“嗯……你昏迷了三个星期。”  
Jason勉强才控制住自己，没有惊讶地张开嘴。三个星期？怪不得他感觉身体僵硬。中枪之后的事他不太能记清楚了，就算努力回想也徒劳无功 -- 他觉得自己可能记得有人在说话，记得一些声音和对话的随机片段，但他不知道大部分的内容是自己的想象还是梦境。不过现在他醒了……而他彻底失去了生命中的三个星期。不过，嘿，这比几年要好，而且他还活着，所以算是双赢了。他本能地张望四周，搜寻其他罗宾在场的迹象，但什么也没看到。这让他惊讶，因为他本来以为这些过度保护的笨蛋会在这晃来晃去。  
虽微弱但在逐渐增长的担忧之情开始在他的胃里搅动起来。他觉得如果其他人出了什么事， Bruce不会还待在这里……但他突然全身发冷地想起之前小丑（再次）试图杀掉他的时候，Bruce以一个熊抱迎接醒来的他。他当时觉得奇怪，但实在筋疲力尽，没在意Bruce这样做的原因，而之后他才发现Damian在他昏迷时死了……  
他过了一会才意识到心电监护仪在大声鸣着警报，Bruce正试图取得他的注意。Bruce语调慌乱，这让Jason试着无视那蠢管子，自己用力吸一口气进来 -- 喉管周期性地迫使他呼吸，而他的喉咙太干了，难以忍受 -- 终于，哔哔声减慢了一点。Jason把手指放到Bruce的手掌上，开始敲摩斯密码。其他人还好吗？他问。  
Jason刚开始敲的时候，Bruce因不解而皱起眉头，但接着脸上就闪过了然的神情。“操。”他激动地骂了一句。Jason很确定自己的眉毛已经挑进头发里了。“我本来要给他们打电话的……Dick肯定要杀了我……”Bruce开始在上衣口袋里翻找手机。  
“不用担心，我已经给大宅打过电话了。”一个女声嘲讽地说道。Bruce因Leslie突然出现在他身后而吓了一跳，而Jason对此奇怪地满意。Leslie瞥了眼手表。“事实上，大概二十分钟前Jason刚显示出苏醒的迹象时我就给他们打了电话。所以他们随时都有可能到……”  
Jason即使从这里都能听见门猛地打开的声音，然后他听见了砰砰的脚步声，还听见Alfred徒劳地想让男孩们慢点。他打起精神。Damian转过拐角，身体因速度突然的转变而有些摇晃。他跳上Jason的床，落在床上时Jason发出了一声闷闷的“唔”。男孩随即倾身向前，手臂圈上Jason的脖子。  
“你是我此生见过最蠢之人。你甚至胜过了Drake。”小恶魔吸着鼻子说。“你不许让你的愚蠢诱使自然选择将你的存在抹除。”  
Jason眨了眨眼。他太太太太累了，无力应对Damian的词汇。不过他还是设法双手环住了Damian的肩膀。那孩子在他的怀里拢起身子，几乎缩成了枕头大小。这到底怎么回事。  
Tim和Dick也紧跟着Damian溜进了房间，Cass更冷静地跟在后面。Leslie轻声一笑，把Damian从Jason身上拉远了些，然后开始小心地移除Jason喉中的管子。这不太舒服。Jason紧闭着眼，努力抑制自己不流下反射性的泪水，而其他人仍在说话。等Jason重新睁开眼，Damian不知怎么滑下去了一点，基本上蜷缩在Jason身侧。现在Tim也在侵犯他的个人空间了……还很不少。他把胳膊环上Jason的脖子，头埋在Jason胸口，带着泪含糊地说，“你可不许再被绑架了。”  
Jason干呕了一下。“怎么，我被绑架了还是我的错吗？Timmy，你谴责受害者啊。”他嘶哑地咧嘴笑道。  
但Tim身体一紧，猛地抬头，脸颊忽然开始发红。“不！我不是这个意思……”  
Dick笑着把Tim的头发揉乱了。“没关系的，Tim。”他弯下腰，不知怎么把手臂伸得足够长，拢住了他们所有人。马戏团怪胎。“小翅膀，我很高兴你还活着。”  
“是啊。”Jason沙哑地说道。他扫视着这堆围住他的人。Cass朝他微笑了一下，走近他身边亲了亲他的额头。Jason脸红了，看向一旁的Bruce，Alfred和Leslie，他们面露笑意。他把脸贴向Tim的头顶，疲倦地微笑。“我也是。”

 

 

译注[1]：原文是“trigger”，既有“枪的扳机”之意，也有“触发负面情绪的事物”的意思。撬棍对于Jason来说……  
译注[2]: Rainbow Dash，《小马宝莉（My Little Pony）》中一只天蓝色身体、彩虹色鬃毛的小马。  
译注[3]: 这里原文是home，Jason在这里把蝙蝠洞称作家了XD  
译注[4]：hypochondria，疑病症，指患者担心或认为自己患有一种或多种疾病。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的tumblr地址：http://autumnhobbit.tumblr.com/


End file.
